Come to bed
by ZRpuzzlequeen
Summary: this is a different take on Zoey and Rythian's relationship. probably multi-chapter but not sure yet. Rated T for violence, gore, and suggestive themes. Please R&R.


**Thanks for the positive feedback on my other story, if you haven' read it, it's called "not just another tekkit fanfiction" I know lame name anyway it's depressing. This is a regular old fanfiction I don't know why but I had a lot of fun writing this but it's pretty morbid, there is probably going to be more chapters but I might change my mind. Please R&R, no flames once again that's Roy's job and we don't want him out of a job and out on the street in the rain or he'd be completely useless.**

**P.S. bold print is random author notes**

Zoey sat up, reading and patiently waiting for him, in the shared bed in the large castle, but he still hadn't returned from the study. She got up slowly and padded down the cold marble steps in her slippers, she peeked into the study. He sat at the desk reading over some notes. Zoey tiptoed up to the back of the chair before leaning in and kissing his cheek lightly. He turned to her.

"Zoey?" he yawned slightly "What are you still doing up?"

"Waiting for you." She answered. "come on, I don't want you falling asleep down here again."

"I'll be up in a minute, I promise" he smiled.

"Come on Duncan, you know, I can't sleep without you" **(Mwhahaha, I got you. You thought it was Rythian, well NO it's Duncan, anyway enjoy the rest of the story.)**

"I'm coming" he sighed as he closed the notebook. When they got to their room he shed his lab coat, shirt and jeans. He turned off the light before climbing into bed with Zoey in nothing but his boxers. Zoey smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead, he was asleep minutes later, however Zoey couldn't sleep, it seemed like every time she closed her eyes images of Blackrock and her abusive "mentor" Rythian played through her mind, the tortures she went through daily could make your skin crawl, if only someone had been around to hear her screaming in the night, but someone had finally found her and stopped him. Duncan had saved her but the mage was still alive seeking revenge even more than before because he'd taken his test subject, his guinea pig, his pet, his punching bag, his plaything. He saw her as nothing more than his property, something he could treat with no respect. She looked down at the ring of tattoos on her arms, remembering her first night at Blackrock, the first time he'd beaten and violated her. He'd told her she belonged to him because they were half breeds, he was half enderman and she was half blaze. He'd cut her with a dagger and left 2 long cuts that circled around each of her biceps, she could still remember his maniac laugh as he licked her open wounds and she screamed. The next month he'd decided the scars gave him a perfect opportunity to tattoo a ring around her arms, she remembered him using an ancient to do so which caused immense pain as he tapped the ink into her flesh. Duncan stirred beside her and she looked at him. Sometimes he reminded her of a little kid the way he acted, but other times she seemed like the child as she hid behind him, begging for his protection or strong embrace as he held her close protecting her and shooing away her nightmares, keeping her safe in his arms, she loved the feeling he gave her when he held her, making her feel wanted and loved. She felt a tear streak down her cheek, she was afraid of Rythian but she loved Duncan so much. She nestled down into his arms, she felt them tighten around her letting her know he was awake.

"I love you Duncan" she whispered.

"I love you to Zoey" she felt another tear streak down her cheek.

"I'm scared he's gonna come back for me" he held her tighter.

"I won't let him ever touch you again even if it kills me, as long as I'm breathing you're safe"

"Thank you" Zoey whispered before closing her eyes, she asleep only moments later Duncan still had her wrapped in his arms when they awoke the next morning.

** .O.K. I know I haven't posted in a while, I've been writing just not typing and it's hard for me to just sit down and type something if I've already written it, but I'll try cause I've three notebooks full of it that I need to type up. Let me know if you want to see more of this story. Thanks, that's all and don't forget to review. *throws smoke bomb and can be seen sneaking behind the curtain to backstage *whispers-"shhhh, you didn't see a thing"**


End file.
